Light in the Shadows
by Masquerading Muse
Summary: What would have happened if Persephone had a sister that entered into the Underworld with her? Chaos, bitterness, love, and friendship ensue. Rewriting after a long hiatus!
1. Oh, Come Again Beautiful Spring

**A/N: Hello everyone! Just so you know this story is under construction. I wrote this ages ago, and now would like to fix some of the grammar as well as improve/ finish the story. So if things don't make sense from chapter to chapter this is because I am rewriting EVERYTHING. Please, bear with me and I would appreciate reviews!! --M.M**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: O, Come Again Beautiful Spring**

Eyes closed and a smile on her face, Cassia lay enjoying the beautiful afternoon. The sea was tranquil, the waves hushed as they broke against the beach. The sunlight danced across her closed lids, and the summer heat enveloped her in a delightful embrace. The scent of roses and lilies wafted in the air, mingling with the brine of the saltwater to create an irresistible perfume. Faintly, in the distance she could hear one of her many companions singing in a high, clear voice. Summer at the sea was paradise, and no beauty could be greater not even on Olympus or in Erebus. As the eldest daughter of Demeter, there was no greater place than upon the fertile soil of the earth.

"It's so hot," her sister Persephone, rightly nicknamed Kore, whine beside her.

"Go take a swim, and you'll feel better," Cassia offered, too lazy to look at Persephone.

"But you remember what Mama said," was the response that quickly followed. "The sea is far too dangerous for maidens like us," Persephone continued, tracing patterns into the sand.

Snorting Cassia rolled over and looked at her sister pointedly. The mother, goddess of the earth, believed that the safest place for her daughters was in the crook of her arm. Denied freedom until having reached the proper age, Demeter had overseen every hour of their day. Under her watch, they had been taught the mysteries of the earth and soil: how to make things grow strong and healthy, how to make harvest come at the proper time, and lastly how to create winter and horrible blights.

Under Demeter's tutelage Cassia had grown rebellious, often times creating new flowers that would devour whole men alive or plants whose emerald green leaves caused eternal slumber. Thanks to her monstrosities, her father, Zeus, had locked Cassia away in vine-covered temples until she agreed to undo all of the damage herself.

On the contrary, Persephone had flourished under Demeter's structured routine. Beautiful flowers with glittering diamond petals would fall from her fingertips and bell shapes flowers would tinkle as she passed. Harvests were bountiful, if not over abundant. Where Cassia smote those who aroused her anger, Persephone gently aided them in her meek and mild manner.

"Mother isn't here, and thus she'll have no idea that you ever went into the ocean," Cassia said opening her eyes and stretching.

Persephone's golden brows puckered with concern, her heart torn between the heat of the days and the wrath of her mother's fury.

"All the Oceanids have already sworn their secrecy. She will never know." Cassia had already gone swimming several times, and her tunic had just started to dry.

Persephone sat up with a sigh and looked longingly at the azure waves topped with foam. "If I get into trouble, it's all your fault. You know that, don't you?"

Cassia shrugged. "I'm the bad influence in the family. And she never would believe that perfect Persephone would go into ocean all on her own. Go. Enjoy yourself for once."

Without another word Persephone sprang up and running like a gazelle entered into the warm waters. Her chiton and golden hair billowed out behind her like a sail. Cassia watched her sister with a rueful smile.

Persephone was as beautiful and delicate as the spring, Cassia admitted. She had been jealous of her sister when they were younger, wishing that she could somehow transform into a goddess that men and immortals alike adored. Cassia longed for her father's adoration and her mother's praise.

But all of these things seemed lost to her, even now. Even now, after all the help of Pallas Athena, after all of the lessons learnt and pain endured, she could never be as wonderful as Persephone. No one would ever lover her as they did her sister.

Even Cassia couldn't hate her. Persephone's own charm and Athena's wisdom had somehow created a small spot for her in Cassia's hear.

"You will no win anything by hate, Cassia," Athena had said after a rather tumultuous afternoon. "Every hero has learned that spit leads to nothingness, and the gods' purpose is to uphold was is just, what is right in this chaotic world. You must forego trying to woo your parents, because they will never give you the type of love you so desperately crave. Take the love your sister offers, for no one else is willing to do so."

And these words, although they had shocked Cassia and hurt her, had been the first of many in steady friendship between she and Pallas Athena. They had also been the first words to cause Cassia's change of heart.

Somehow they had helped her change. She no longer sent carnivorous plants down up the earth and managed to infuriate her mother less. Yet, in all of Demeter's abundance, Cassia could find nothing more than cool affection.

"Why so sad, Cassia?" A voice like a silver wind chime called softly behind her.

"I was just thinking about how things used to be," Cassia murmured in reply. Her reverie broken, she looked to see that Persephone had left the waves to climb on the nearby outcrops of rock.

Nodding, the sea nymph sat down on the sand with Cassia. She the daughter of Poseidon had from birth been rewarded with the opulence of the seas. Dressed in gossamer threads and pearls dangling around her neck, it appeared that Cassia was the lesser immortal.

"You know that you have grown, while Kore has remained the same all these years?" the nymph mused.

"What do you mean, Lilika?"

"You Cassia used to be nothing more than a spoiled brat, demanding things, doing horrible things to everyone and everything. We bore you out of hate, because you were a goddess who could damage our world forever. Then you grew up, and realized that you had the power to create change for good. I remember the first time you smiled, and it struck us all by surprise, for you had been the most selfish and wrathful of creatures. Now you're merely quick-tempered." Lilika added with a full-fledged smile. "Kore was born smiling and has never stopped, charming everyone that she met, but she will never do more than that. She will always be the maiden, forever stuck in youth and innocent oblivion."

"You say that if it's something to be pitied." Cassia muttered in reply.

The Oceanid looked at her for a moment, the smile instantly gone from her translucent skin. "It is something to be pitied. She will always be protected, shielded from the wonders of the world. You though will be free to roam the earth with all of its glories, to know the ways of men and gods alike. You Cassia, despite what you might like to think, are far more fortunate than your sister.

She may be beautiful and demure, but you too have your strong points. You were endowed with the gift of light and the power to make up your own mind."

As she said those words Cassia saw from the corner of her eye that Persephone had become distracted with some sort of flower. She wasn't sure how to respond to Lilika's sentiments that she was far more blessed than her perfect sister.

Yes, Cassia had always been surrounded by a white light, an aura, that guided her through darkness and always made her feel warm even in the snow. Yet this beauty had only incited Apollo's advances, and sometimes made the other gods use her like a living, walking candle.

"Do you feel that?" Lilika asked, the tenor of her voice drastically different. The slow lilt had vanished and her words were quick, and fear filled.

Shutter her eyes once more, Cassia felt for the steadiness of the earth, but found only a furious, chaotic shuddering. The earth was protesting with all of its will, and its grumbling only grew louder until it rose above the sound of the sea.

Something in these rumbling stones was amiss, Cassia knew. This was not some regular earthquake, not a mere minor disturbance.

"Persephone!" Lilika cried, pointing to the jutted rock where Persephone had just stood.

Cassia watched wordlessly, breathlessly as the catastrophe unfolded before her. As if chained to the ground, she could not will her muscles to move or her mouth to sound a warning cry. Frozen and mute she could nothing, but bear witness to the scene.

A stranger clad in black armor, darker than a starless, moonless night, stood in a chariot of wrought iron. His whip snapped as it spurred his fiery horses forward and out of the cracking rock. With unearthly grace, he reached for Persephone without falling. Without a protest, as if she too were turned into stone, Persephone was heaved up into his arms. Like a prize, he threw her over his plated shoulders and turned to return below.

The moment Persephone's skin brushed against this stranger, she screamed, and Cassia regained her senses. Without thinking ran towards this dark predator, faster than any other time in her life. The earth was unsteady and bucked beneath her feet. Then, with another earsplitting crunch, it crumbled even more to allow the charioteer to reenter the bowels of the earth.

Stopping at the enormous hole, she looked hoping to see her sister. It was as if they had melted away into the impenetrable darkness. The only sign of Persephone was her screams as they echoed and the clattering of horses' hooves.

It was at this moment, that Cassia realized that she loved her sister more than she despised her. No matter how great her misplaced jealousy, she could not allow Persephone to be kidnapped. From her love sprang the desire to protect her sister from all harm, no matter what the Fates held in store.

Without a breath, without any reflection, Cassia dove into the abyss. Her heart felt as if it had been left behind along with every other organ. Never before has she felt an absence of the earth. Never before, had she even dreamt to entering into Erebus.

But here she was falling for was seemed like an eternity until finally she landed in something that felt very much like water. For a moment she was thankful that it wasn't hard stone, until the water strongly pulled at her.

In her own light, she saw hands beneath the slick surface of the water. They groped at her chiton and every inch of her. The necklace of lilies she had been wearing wiltered at their ghostly touch. With horror pounding in her heart, she watched as faces—empty and morbid faces—soon swam closer.

Cassia tried to break free and willed her aura to burn brighter in the inky darkness to no avail. It seemed that every movement only made them stronger, and every particle of light whipped them into a greater frenzy.

"Help! Help me! I am a daughter of Zeus!" She cried hopelessly, as the cold, slimy face touched her face.

Out a nowhere a hand pulled her from the lake and from the teeming souls.

"How did you get down here, daughter of Zeus?" A voice that seemed to be infinitely ancient, even primordial, asked her.

The owner of the voice was swathed in robes that were as insubstantial as smoke, and he himself was like a ghost. His boat that he managed with a long pole seemed to be the only thing substantial.

"What were those things?"

The man stopped the boat and pulled his pole up from the river. Hands clung to the wood and glistened in the dull blue light. "These things are souls that reside in the River Styx and the River Acheron. I alone, can navigate through them, and I will do so for all eternity."

"You must be Charon," Cassia said. Her surroundings were slowly but surely sinking in.

The ferryman nodded and once again propelled them through the River Styx. "And you must be Cassia. You are the only goddess who burns just as brightly as the sun god."

Cassia dismissed his comparison. "My sister has been brought down here. Please, do you know where she might have been taken?"

Charon sigh sounded like the soughing of pine trees. "She was most likely taken to Asphodel by the Dark Lord, and if not, he will know what has become of her. He knows all that passes in this realm."

Cassia nodded, her thoughts still jumbled. This was happening all too quickly. She should have gone for help. She knew nothing of the Underworld, and didn't even know where Hades palace resided.

"Will you take me to Hades?" she asked, hoping that Charon would not ask for his usually payment of coins.

To her surprise Charon laughed—or at least she thought so. "I can do nothing but. All gods that trespass here must be taken to the Dark Lord. It is my orders to take you to Asphodel—his royal domain. We shall be there in a matter of moments."

Those moments, seemed like forever to Cassia as they slowly made they way down the curving river. She tried to see what was here in Erebus, but failed. Her light could not shine as brightly here, and the darkness seemed to be emitted by the mountains of obsidian. It was only by the soft, blue light of the River Styx that she was finally able to see Hades' fortress.

"I can go no further," Charon as the boat knocked against a stone dock. "Be careful daughter of Zeus, for you will find things to be very strange here in the land of the dead."

Rallying her courage, Cassia stepped out of the boat and onto the cold, hard earth. She spotted a set of stairs carved from the rock, and took them. There was no other place to go, and surely they could only lead her closer to Hades.

The moment she reached the top, slightly winded and her eyes strained from trying to see in the dark, a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Get back to where you came from," a soldier barked. "We do not take visitors here."

Cassia looked down at his fingers to see that they were bloated and purple, but they were not as frightening as those in the river. If anything, they were realer, and in her mind could more easily be conquered.

"Let me pass, or you will spend the rest of your miserable afterlife in Tartarus for hubris," Cassia commanded prying his hand away. "I am a daughter of Zeus, and Charon brought me here to speak with Hades."

"Really?" Another solider jeered. Laughing they came forward, their spears thrust our to pierce her skin. She knew that they were shades, souls without a proper burial, and the minions of Hades. And although she didn't fear their hands, their spears were another matter entirely.

"If you attack me it will cause a war—or I will cause a war over all of this." She prayed that they did not know how unimportant she actually was and cursed her voice for sounding so weak.

They stopped immediately, but their weapons did not lower or their eyes lose that maddening lust for blood. Before either party could act, a new voice, deep and commanding pierced the silence.

"What have you found?"

"Rich One, there is a maiden who claims to be a daughter of Zeus." Laughter spread once more through the band of soldiers.

"My name is Cassia, daughter of Zeus and Demeter."

"Well then, Cassia daughter of Zeus and Demeter, what do you wish to do in the Land of the Dead?" The voice seemed amused, and this time far closer, and the soldiers began to disperse.

Realization came as if they had hit her with their spear butts.

Lord Hades, ruler of the Underworld, stood before her, smothering all light with his dark cloak. Looming like a specter he stood there, awaiting Cassia's response. She had never met him before; her mother having shielded her from over half the gods of Olympus. Yet he was just as handsome as all the other gods that she had met. His beauty though, was terrible like steel terribly cold and fatally dangerous.

"I have come to see what has happened to my sister Hades and to set her free. Truly, did you think that no one saw that little sight of the earth splitting," she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"And what if her abduction was lawful by your father Zeus, Cassia? I have done nothing wrong here, and you have once again acted foolishly. I cannot say that I am surprised with your reputation. Go, return to your world and your mother. You have no place here." The subject was too quickly closing.

With a quick gesture he ordered the guards to return her to the entrance of Erebus.

Yet as their clammy hands encircled her wrists, they cried out in anguish. In the goddess's anger and fear she hadn't noticed that her skin had become as hot as glowing coals, and her natural aura had spiked in the darkness. Turning on his heel he again came to stare at Cassia, his face appearing gaunt in the extreme shadow. There was surprise in his pale eyes but not without a fury that matched her own.

"I will not leave without making sure that my sister has remained unharmed Hades, unless you yourself bodily force me to leave." She said through gritted teeth.

Abruptly, furiously, and without another word he quickly began to retreat back into the darkness of his obsidian palace, expecting her to follow. Mutely she stepped onto the cold stone, hearing the padding of her own feet and finding that the Dark Lord himself walked in complete silence. Yet this silence was quickly interrupted when the sounds of wracking sobs could be heard echoing on the stones.

"Cassia!" Persephone cried when Hades opened the door and she found her sister there as well.

Running and nearly knocking her over in a hug, Persephone's tears began to soak through Cassia's already soiled gown. But the lilies, they soon regained their translucent beauty that had faded with the stench of death.

"Are you alright, Persephone?" Cassia demanded, pushing her back slightly to regard her tearstained cheeks and wild brown eyes.

"I want to go home, Cassia. It's so dark and terrifying down here, and all I've heard is people screaming and Hades is _terrible_." She said quickly.

Hades could be heard sharply sucking in his breath as he stood in the doorway listening to everything.

"He said that he took you lawfully, that Zeus allowed this to happen." Cassia replied in a low whisper, knowing that her voice would fail her otherwise. "But Persephone we will find a way out of here. I promise."

"He asked to marry me, Cassia." She blurted out incredulously.

"Well, that's an easily thing asked for when he's already abducted and trapped you down here." her sister retorted dryly.

Behind them they could hear Hades' clear his throat loudly. "I think that you have seen that your sister has been spared of any harm."

"And how do I know that he won't be harmed later, Hades? Everyone knows that Tartarus is more dangerous than any other place, where shades lurk around every corner waiting to snatch prey, and you yourself have been deemed a cold-hearted and cruel ruler." Cassia spat, turning from her sister, to face the god himself. "You had done nothing to redeem yourself from this accusation, and have only deprived Persephone of being close to her family. What type of happiness could you ever promise her?"

"I will love her and she will be Queen of Erebus. I can only hope that those will suffice." He replied passionately his eyes fixed on Persephone.

"And who says they will?"

"I believe that your sister is the one to decide this." He replied, his voice rising only slightly.

"Persephone is that what you want?" she asked her sister gently.

Indecision was written across the young girl's face as she looked between the two gods. Hades, the moment he had brought her to his palace had done nothing but apologize for taking her so rashly, so brutally, and then only spoken words of love. Yet the darkness, the smell of death seemed to haunt her every footstep.

Meanwhile Cassia had always been kind to her, despite this being very taxing at times, and now had flung herself into the darkness on her own accord to save her, Kore, the sister that she knew Cassia had secretly loathed and envied.

Finally stepping forward, her face was filled with resolve as she looked between them.

"I will stay with you Hades, but only if Cassia is allowed to stay with me for a period of time."

"And how long will this period of time last?" Hades asked, voicing his and Cassia's question.

"It will last until Cassia wishes to leave or until you and I are wed. But Hades I will not marry you if there is not love. I will never consent to do such a thing."

It was fair, Cassia had to admit, if slightly in Hades' favor, for she was not in the least bit tempted to remain in the Underworld for an extended period of time. Yet she wondered how easily a man could win a future bride with her sister looming about.

"Does that suit the both of you?" Persephone asked after a moment.

Cassia nodded while Hades gave a low answer that resembled a yes spiced with a few profanities upon the scheming nature of women. Persephone felt overwhelming pride at having ended a dispute, a thing that she had always allowed others to do.

"Well, if I am to be staying here, may I ask where I'll be sleeping?" Cassia inquired after another few awkward moments of silence.

"Persephone, I believe that there is a maid waiting to help you get into something far more comfortable and suited for Erebus. Cassia follow me." He replied in differing tones when speaking to the two sisters.

Without another word Cassia followed the god of death to the bowels of his palace, where things unknown and foreign awaited her.

"I will tolerate no more impertinence from you, for I am ruler here, and no other god will deny me that right." Hades said tersely as they walked through the vaulted obsidian halls.

Cassia found herself ignoring him and far too interested in the things about her. Never before had she seen so many gems in one place, not even upon Olympus or in the workshop of Hephaestus. Quickly remedying her dropped jaw she noted that there was even a gargantuan mural created completely out of onyx, diamonds, and rubies.

"Are you even listening to me?" he demanded, stopping abruptly and turning to glare at her.

"No." she replied truthfully.

At that his scowl only deepened, and she wondered should she be a man if he would've hit her.

"I'm not a sycophant Hades, but I will admit that I have never seen a place as beautiful as your palace. It's quite hard not to overlook it and listen to your insults."

That threw him off balance and for an instant his glower was replaced with raised eyebrows.

"And if you're going to continue on with how you wish that you merely had Persephone without me, I'll warn you that I've grown quite used to that complaint. Now if you wish to comment upon my tenacity or stupidity that might work slightly better. I believe it had been two weeks since I've last heard those from my mother." She added in a flat voice, her green eyes going dull for a moment.

"They were right that Demeter never really wanted you, but a son, until Persephone came along." He said quietly to himself.

"Well everyone knows that, including me, and half the time I don't blame her." she snapped, he not knowing how his remark had pierced a tender part of her heart. "Now could you please show me to my room instead of us merely standing in this hallway?"

And with that the surprise once upon his face receded back to reveal suppressed loathing.

"You will not be given the same comforts as your sister, since you never were wished for in the first place. No servants will attend you or call you to meals. You will have to discover the schedule of my palace on your own, and should you ask anyone for help, I have ordered them to remain silent in your presence." He said, looking over his shoulder to see if she had been affected by his words.

Yet her face had grown no more furious than it had been moments ago. Already she was trying to peer down archways, observing a painting or sculpture in the hall. Looking at his shadow though, he realized that it had grown longer; her aura was already fading as she advanced further into the land of darkness. He was already winning. All he really needed was time, and he had plenty of that.

Then they began a quick descent, reaching a hallway were windows no longer pierced the dark stone and the gloom, other than her faint light, was unending. Smirking he opened a door to one of the smaller, ancient, and unused chambers.

"This shall be your room, and adjacent is a bath."

Stepping in front of him Cassia looked about the desolate room. The hearth looked as if it had not seen a roaring fire in centuries, if ever. The bed was equally comforting with worn and tattered bedclothes, and she wondered if the bathroom was merely noting more than a hole in the ground and a pitcher of water. It was more a decorated crypt or cell than a bedchamber. She had always hated and feared the dark.

Hades seemed to know this fact as well; a secure smirk was plastered on his face.

"This will suffice my lord." She said continuing her appraisal of the room, careful to hide any of her fear or doubts. "Unlike Persephone I won't ever have to worry about you being in it."

Shaking with unspoken rage and slamming the door shut, she could hear his retreating footsteps soon following. Alone in the dark room and barely able to see anything with her weakened and depressed state, she only prayed that Persephone would quickly come to adore or hate Hades, god of the dead and punisher of the loving.


	2. Winter

**A/N: This chapter is noticeably shorter, but necessary. Hope you enjoy and please remember to review. **

**Also I forgot a disclaimer in the last chapter. I don't think I need one but, all the same. I do not own the greek gods or their myths.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Two: Winter**

Lilika couldn't remember a time that she had run so fast. Her heart was aching, her ribs were searing, and her legs were numb. Yet her pain was nothing compared to the sheer terror that was coursing through her body. Images of a falling Cassia and screaming Persephone filled her thoughts, both their screams still haunting her ears.

She had to find Demeter and tell her what had happened. She would be the only one that would be able to do something. Only she could make sense of this horror.

"Lilika, what's wrong?" the goddess asked rising from her stool and putting her flower arrangement aside.

"Persephone—Persephone" Lilika tried to say while catching her breath.

"What's wrong with Persephone?" Demeter demanded, her green eyes now alarmed.

"Someone's kidnapped her while we were at the beach. He was dressed in all black and flew down to the Underworld. I think it was Hades, and Cassia went after her but didn't come back." The Oceanid replied quickly. "I came here as soon as I could."

The goddess's tan face turned paler than the moon and her hands began to shake with fear or anger, Lilika could not tell.

"What should we do?" she finally asked, realizing that Demeter was on the brink of fainting.

"I must go see Zeus. I have to find my daughter." She said, turning to where two golden mares grazed on the springy grass.

"But Cassia went with her too." Lilika added. "She chased after her."

"I will find out why everything has happened. Do not worry, Lilika," Demeter said sounding harsher than she intended. "I do thank you for your service. You have been a true friend to _both _my daughters."

Lilika nodded and watched as the plump Demeter managed to easily mount one of the mares with surprising grace and ease. Then, like a star whirlwind, Demeter was off, the earth quaking and dust flying behind her.

"Please," Lilika implored, her hands upturned towards the heavens. "Please just let them return home."

Demeter was thinking along the same lines as the young Oceanid, as she frantically stormed through the halls of Mount Olympus. Perhaps all of this was nothing more than a cruel joke by Pan. Perhaps someone had lost a bet of sorts. After all these sorts of things happened quiet frequently when the gods became bored.

But her instincts argued against her hopes, and her hopes were quickly diminishing as she came closer to Zeus' throne room. As her fears grew, so did her anger and with each footstep. Soon she was angrier than Hera during one of her tantrums and twice as loud.

Banging her fists against the golden doors, they flew off their hinges and landed with a crash on the marble floors. Zeus, unsure of what had just happened, sat trying to look composed on his throne. usually quiet, generous, if a little overprotective, it was a rare sight to see Demeter so furious.

"What's wrong, Demeter?" he ventured to ask, when she only stood glaring at him and pacing.

"You've done something with our daughter, Zeus. I know it. I can feel it." Demeter felt sick now. Her voice was raspy; her throat was tight.

"I can assure you that they're both fine, and that I haven't done anything with them. At least anything that I can recall," he replied trying to duck her anger.

Hera had just left in a similar state, after finding yet another one of his paramours, and he didn't feel like having another angry with him.

"One of the Oceanids said that she was abducted by a man that ironically resembles Hades. Even Cassia has gone missing."

Her fear only became stronger when she saw Zeus, King of the gods, pale before her.

"Ah, now I can remember some little misunderstanding that would make it appear as if Persephone had been kidnapped," he said sheepishly.

Not dignifying his response with a reply, Demeter rose one of her flaxen eyebrows.

"You and I both know that Hades has been alone for far too long," Zeus said coming down from his throne. "He needs a companion, someone that will help him rule Erebus well." He thought that the words sounded absolute as they fell from his lips. "Even Aphrodite of all people said that he should have a mate. So I followed her advice and created a marriage proposal between Hades and Persephone. Really, it is for the best. Everyone's best interests are being served."

"You followed _Aphrodite's _advice about _my _daughter? You let Persephone be dragged down to that hell, and are now trying to tell me that it's for the best?" she demanded, jabbing her finger in his face. "This is unbelievable! You have gone too far Zeus! Too far!"

"Calm down! Really, Demeter I did not expect this from you. Persephone's always needed a little adventure in her life, and now she's finally having one."

His reasoning did not appease her in the least.

"You've sent my daughter to be his whore! He hasn't married her, and the Fates only know what his intentions are! Especially with Aphrodite goading him on! Persephone shouldn't be subject to this." She moaned, tears springing up in her eyes. "You should've sent Cassia in her place. She's the one who's always looking for adventure."

Sighing Zeus pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe she was right on that point, but it was a little too late for that now. "I doubt that Hades would have taken her, and Aphrodite gave me her word that she would make proper arrangements."

Seething once more, Demeter began to pace again, her green robes whipping around her figure.

"If you're really all that worried I'm sure that we could send Hermes to make sure that she's alright," Zeus added.

Turning to face him, he could easily see how she was the goddess of winter. Her round face became hard, her eyes narrowed, and her mouth a grim, thin white line.

"You will either bring back my daughter to me or the whole world will suffer. There will be no more summer or spring, no more food or flowers. There will be nothing but famine and blight that will make the Underworld look even better than the earth."

And without another word she stormed out of his throne room, the ivy climbing up the columns instantly withering in her wake.

Yet surprisingly Zeus wasn't as worried about her threat as he probably should have been. She would come to her senses eventually, she always did. He also doubted that with her motherly complex that she would truly allow the whole world to suffer, merely because her daughter had gotten married.

Mortal women dealt with it all the time, why couldn't she?

Plus he was far more interested in making sure that Hera hadn't turned his latest lover into some sort of animal or killed her on the spot. But then, shrugging his shoulders he realized one very true fact; he was Zeus, King of all the gods and mortals alike, he could have any one of them. It didn't matter if hundreds were turned into various plants and animals, there would always be another to catch his fancy.

And so Zeus retreated back into the quiet halls of his domain.


	3. Darkness

_**Chapter Three: Darkness**_

Persephone awoke comfortably, loving the seductive smell of firewood and incense. The rich velvet cushions and comforters felt divine against her skin, and her new silk nightgown embroidered with pearls and diamonds made her feel finer than any queen, even Hera herself. When they called Hades Rich One, they weren't lying, for she had never slept in a grander room.

Her bed alone was the size of a small ship, and the ivory was fashioned to look like a sleeping swan. The fireplace large enough to fit a full-grown man was framed by beaten, inlaid with amethyst, emeralds, and rubies. Not to mention that her bath was more like a cavernous pool surrounded by all sorts of sparkling bottles filled with all sorts of oils and salts. Even the leaded windows seemed to be made from the finest crystal.

"My lady, Lord Hades wishes that you come to the Great Hall for breakfast," a strange voice called, gently ending her reverie.

Still half asleep Persephone sat up to find herself face to face with something that appeared to be no more substantial than wafting smoke. Misty grey eyes stared at her, shrouded in layers of equally wispy black robes.

"Who are you?" she inquired sleepily with a stretch.

"Athela. Lord Hades had commanded me to make sure that all of your desires are met." She bowed slightly, her clothes rippling curiously on the granite floors. "At the moment, he wishes that you have breakfast with him."

"But I can't eat food from here," Persephone said after a few moments trying to recall one of her mother's warnings.

"Our Lord loves you so much that he has had food delivered from the Upperworld. There is no need to be afraid, my lady."

Smiling, Persephone quickly shrugged on the gown that Athela held out for her. It was heavier than those she had worn before, and its neckline was decidedly lower than her old chitons.

When Athela started combing her golden hair and arranging it into an elegant fashion, Persephone felt surprisingly refreshed and even somewhat happy. This elegance and Hades adoration suited her, and she could be come quite used to all of this opulence.

Hades was not one to overlook this either as she floated into the Great Hall, a smile on her lips.

"There is my lady Persephone," he said with a brilliant smile of his own. Gallantly he whisked her into a chair and soon sat down at the head of the table.

The moment Persephone noticed the empty chair across from her; she realized that Cassia was missing. Her face crumpled into a delicate frown and her brown eyes welled with unshed tears.

"Where is my sister? Hasn't someone told her that it is time for breakfast?"

Hades was tempted to smack himself for his utter stupidity. Why had he let them leave the chair? Persephone obviously was not going to forget her sister easily, and he quickly needed to remedy this.

"I believe that one of the maids told me that she wasn't very hungry and simply wished to sleep this morning." He lied easily.

Mollified, Persephone nodded and placed a napkin on her lap. It was true that Cassia often did skip meals to sleep or do something else, but Persephone couldn't help but be a little surprised. They had just gone through a huge ordeal—entering into the Underworld after a long day of swimming and running—certainly her sister had to be somewhat hungry. Even if she weren't hungry, surely she would want to bait Hades and prove that Persephone would leave with her.

"Persephone, you should try these dates," Hades said pushing a golden plate in her direction.

Persephone hesitated, eyeing the food suspiciously. "Is everything from the Upperworld Hades? Do you give me your solemn vow?"

He smiled once more, gesturing to all of the golden plates laden with savory foods: apples, pears, ham, cheeses, breads, juices, and everything that she had loved at home. And without another word of encouragement Persephone quickly began taking everything she wished.

Forgetting to polite, Persephone attacked the food with gusto, savory each and every bite. Hades looked at her fondly and slowly, methodically cut up every single bite before carefully eating it and chewing at least twenty times.

But once Persephone's stomach was filled and the conversation began to dwindle, fear and doubt once more started nagging at her conscience. Clearing her throat, she looked at Hades.

"Is there something wrong, Persephone?" he asked, setting aside his own goblet.

"No, not really. It was just that I wanted to ask you something," she mumbled lowering her eyes.

"You know that you may ask or tell me anything Persephone. What is bothering you?" His voice emanated nothing but concern.

"Well, I was simply wondering why you wanted _me_. Why you kidnapped me. I know that there are smarter, prettier women than me, and I want to know why you did not choose one of them."

Slightly surprised at her questions, Hades looked down at the table and ran his finger over the smooth wood. Honestly, he did not know the answers to her questions himself. One moment he had been alone and slightly melancholy, yet that had always been manageable. Then the second after Aphrodite had paid him a visit and given him advice, he had set out to capture Persephone. Then, he had begged for her forgiveness because of her distraught tears and managed to propose like some foolish suitor.

Every one of his actions had been out of character and absurdly foolish. All that was missing was Cupid shooting arrows and flinging roses at them with all the usual melodrama.

"I'm not sure," he answered finally. "I believe that I fell in love the moment I saw you."

A small "oh" was Persephone's response, and in his discomfort Hades wasn't ready to say anything further. They both were in new territory and unsure of its laws.

If Cassia had been there to hear this conversation, she certainly would have said a few colorful phrases. She certainly wasn't in the mood for listening to stilted conversation.

Exhausted, irritable, and infinitely sore she had awoken for find that she her nightmare was indeed very real. She was still in the Underworld, trapped here because of Hades and Persephone. Still unwanted and shunned to the farthest, filthiest parts of Asphodel. Outside her thin door, she could hear servants bustling and bits of conversation.

Her stomach growled loudly, demanded to be fed, and she was on the verge of throwing the door open when she caught her reflection in a broken mirror. Her face was pale and still puffy from her tears. Her red hair, usually messy, resembled a bird's nest, and her chiton was soiled with dust and grime.

She couldn't face Hades looking like this, especially when her sister probably looked like a picture of perfection. Cassia might not be as beautiful as Persephone, but she certainly wasn't going to have her pride trampled on by some stupid god of the dead.

Flinging open the doors of an old wardrobe she found several, faded velvet gowns hanging from silver hooks. Eyes wide, she noticed that they were encrusted with precious stones that still shined in the darkness. Still, she did not let her awe take up too much time, and throwing one of the gowns over her chiton-clad body, she quickly rushed out the door.

She had no idea what time it was, and with her luck she had probably slept for two days.

"Excuse me," she said politely to one of the maids carrying fresh towels. "Could you please tell me how I can find my sister?"

The servant kept walking and completely ignored her. Now tired, hungry, and on the brink of becoming very angry, Cassia moved to tap her on the shoulder. Yet when her finger should have touched skin it went _through _her shoulder.

"By the gods," she muttered. "There is nothing living down here but us gods."

The maid gave her a rather sinister look and continued down the hall. A good first impression once again eluded Cassia, and she realized just how alone she was. All of the corridors seemed to have changed completely since she came here. All of the paintings and murals were different, and when she expected a doorway she found a stairwell. Where there should have been an alcove, it was a hall.

It was only when she heard familiar laughter did relief sink into every inch of her body, and running towards she found herself staring at Persephone, Hades, and a very empty table.

"Cassia, you look horrible!" Persephone cried once noticing her sister's arrival. "It looks like you're flickering. That's never happened before."

"It has never happened before," Cassia replied looking down at her hands. "it's even turned blue."

Her confusion only seemed to please Hades as he took a swig of wine from his goblet.

"Well, remember it changed to red that one time Apollo came to visit? Perhaps it's only blue because you're so tired," Persephone added trying to help.

So her light changes with her moods it seems, Hades thought smugly. Well that will be quite a convenient little indicator.

"Have I missed breakfast?" Cassia asked, hoping that the food would come at any moment.

"Somehow Persephone and I have managed to eat everything delivered this morning, but perhaps you would like something locally grown?" Hades asked already knowing her answer.

"No. I will wait, thank you."

Never having known hunger, being the daughter of prosperity and harvest, Cassia found it very tedious and absolutely dreadful. Even her glaring at Hades proved weak and futile.

"Hades has graciously offered to show me around the castle today. Perhaps you would want to come with us? I'm sure you'd love it. He mentioned that there's even a library on the third floor and a crystal cavern." Persephone added, finishing her drink and not noticing how put out or thirsty her sister was.

Hades had won their little match that morning, Cassia noted. But he had certainly not won the war, and she was not going to be conquered with small, petty victories.

"I would be honored," Cassia replied with a sickeningly sweet smile, her eyes on Hades' face.

He rolled his silver eyes, his temper rising. Cassia was half starved and tired, but he head heard of her stubbornness and occasional ruthlessness. She was nothing more than a young goddess inexperienced in the art of intrigue. He had at least three thousand years more, and more trick than she could possibly imagine. No, with the proper moves, this impasse would soon be over, Hades thought. It might even be amusing.

Hours later, after walking through hundreds of room, each one blending together, the three stood in Hades' treasury. Apparently, there was a stone that could turn anything into gold and water into glass. Persephone was enthralled, and Cassia was ready to pull her hair out.

Cassia had complimented Hades, belittled him, and tried everything in her power to anger him. He had only responded with gracious smiles and words that were as sweet as poisoned honey.

Sighing loudly, Cassia flicked a golden crown with her finger and carelessly knocked it off its high shelf.

"Cassia, if you're so impatient to be back, I'm sure that Charon could take you across the river," Hades said nonchalantly, but the look in his eyes was potent.

"I'd rather stay here," she replied sweetly.

All her years of mocking Persephone were finally coming in handy.

"it is a shame though, that it's only us three down here in the treasury. I could think of a hundred mortals that would die to see these treasures," Cassia drawled, smiling at her pun. "Persephone, don't you think Atalo would love these swords?"

The scarlet flooding Persephone's cheeks caused Cassia to smile. Hades did not know her sister, and although he was charming, he did not know Persephone's weaknesses, her joys, and her sorrows.

"He would have to be dead to enter into Hades," Persephone replied quietly. "Besides, I have not seen him since last autumn. He's probably forgotten all about me…"

"I saw him just the other day," Cassia lied, her green eyes wide and believable. "Oh he still pines for you my dear sister. Horribly."

Hades looked as if he were about to have a fit when unadulterated hope washed over Persephone's face. Atalo, a handsome, young farmer had been Persephone's first and only love thus far. The young goddess had even rolled around in the mud and torn her clothes to conceal her divinity. Somehow, despite her foolishness, she had been endearing enough for Atalo to become smitten with her upon first sight.

Cassia also did not doubt that Eros had played some party in that relationship either.

"It's just that we've been gone for so long, I doubt he even remembers me." Persephone replied with a resolute, forlorn sigh.

"Yes, but Persephone you have everything you could ever need down here," Hades said, trying to take her hand.

"You're probably right though, my dear sister. You know how mortal men are, always wanting to have children quickly before it's too late. Now if you could just somehow go back home to talk with him. Or do something a little more I suppose?"

At that comment Hades' eyes shot daggers at her.

"Persephone, why don't we go and look at the Elysian Fields? That would cheer you up," he said, his countenance quickly changing.

But instead of the usual eagerness on her face, Persephone only looked crestfallen.

"I would just like to go back to my room, please," she replied, her dark brown eyes looking up at him.

Nodding he led them through the winding corridors until they reached Persephone's chambers. It wasn't until her doors were firmly shut did Hades dare say anything else.

"I know that you had that little scheme planned out long ago. But don't think you've won that easily. I have never been beaten before," Hades growled.

"Nor have I." Cassia gritted out, turning on her heel to storm off. But then remembering something, she whirled around to face him once more. "And do not lie to me Hades."

"What?"

"You said that you've never been beaten before. That is a lie that even a mortal could see through. We all know that you've always been jealous of Zeus. You've always wanted his power, his prestige. You did not choose to be king here. So prepare yourself. You've lost to my father once, and now you can lose to his daughter as well."

Affronted and more than a little shocked, Hades watched her retreat down the hallway. She had gone too far.

The gloves were coming off, he decided then and there. This was total warfare now.


End file.
